All Is Fair In Love and War
by WildRelapsedCreature
Summary: The Five, not Four, Horsemen. Each chosen for something different, all uniquely special. So why unity if they're all so great on their own? Not comfortable with violence and swearing? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Now You See Me or any of the characters. I only own Jayime Sanders. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

 _Come in close, closer. Because the more you think you see, the easier it will be to fool you. What is seeing? You're looking, but what you're really doing is filtering, interpreting, searching for meaning. My job? To take the most precious of gifts you give me: your attention. And use it against you._

 **Chicago.**  
 **Monday.**

"I'm going to flip through this deck and I want you to see one card, not this one. That's too obvious. That was too fast, I'll do it again. Are you ready? Okay. Did you see one?"

A man with brown hair and eyes was standing in front of a group of woman doing a magic trick.

"Yes." the girl replied.

"Do you have it in your mind?"

"Yes."

"Now, do you see your card here."

"No."

"That's because you're looking too closely. What have I been telling you all night? The closer you look,

The less you see."

The man threw the cards in the air. On the building behind him, the lights lit up as a 7 of diamonds. The crowd started to cheer.

Unbeknownst to the card player, a hooded figure stood among the crowd.

 **New Orleans.  
Tuesday.**

"Now, look into my eyes, sleep. Okay. And, if you can get this bill from me, you can have it. Go ahead, take it."

Another man with a tan hat and blue eyes stood in front of a couple. He was hypnotizing the girl. The woman tried to reach out and take the bill, but she couldn't move.

"If you can say your name, you can have it."

The woman tried to say her name, but she couldn't.

"Alright there, just hang out there, wriggle a sec, I'm gonna take a little peak under the hood of your hubby's brain. I'm picturing, don't tell me, beach, cocktails, Florida?"

"Look, it was a business trip." the man tried to say.

"What kind of business? Maybe the oldest business.

"You know what, honey bean, let's-"

"She can't move Mack. You're thinking of a woman's name. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I J. J! Jean, Jane, Janet. Who? Who's Janet? You know Janet?"

The hypnotist pointed at the wife. She nodded her head.

"It's not your best friend is it?"

'My sister.' The wife mouthed.

"Your sister? Oh my god. You weren't away on business! You were away on Janet! Your wife's sister!"

The wife swung out to hit her husband.

"Okay, we need to move over here because a little bit upset right now. You want this to go away?"

"Yes." the husband immediately answered.

"Pull out your wallet. Come on, get it out."

The husband huffed and rolled his eyes, getting out his wallet.

"You shake on everybody like this?" the husband asked, annoyed.

"Naw, just a special few. What does, two hundred seem fair? You know, this is a big deal. Let's do two fifty."

"You're a stick up artist."

"Yeah. Course. Okay, and sleep. Now when I snap my fingers, you won't remember any of this." the hypnotist pointed at the husband, "And you, every time you see or even think of Janet, you're going to picture me naked. And that's not a pretty sight. And, wide awake!"

The wife woke up.

"Well, we did the best we could, but some people are too hard to be hypnotized."

"Oh. I did it wrong?" the woman questioned.

"No, no. You did it fine."

Standing outside the shop and in the rain was the same man in a hooded jacket.

 **New York.  
Wednesday.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am the next great magician and I will give one hundred dollars to anyone who can tell me how this trick is done. I have an ordinary spoon from Mel's Deli right here in Brooklyn. Check it out."

A third man stood on a boat. He had light honey brown hair and brown eyes. He tapped the spoon he was holding on a railing on the boat.

"Now everyone, please pay very, very, close attention. Cause I'm about to bend this spoon with my mind."

The man held the spoon and put his other hand up next to it. He bent it to about a ninety degree angle. The small crowd watching looked on with shock. A few gasps of surprise were heard through out the audience. A man pushed his way through up to the magician. He pulled two spoons out from the magician's pocket and coat.

"What's this?" he gloated.

"Wait! I have another trick!" the magician called.

"Or you can give me my hundred bucks."

"You said you would!" Some one called out from the audience.

The magician pulled out his wallet and handed the man the hundred dollar bill.

"You have very good eyes sir." the magician complimented.

"Thanks."

The magician made his way down the stairs of the boat. He bumped into a hooded figure as he got off of it. The man who pointed out the trick felt around for his wallet. He couldn't find it or his watch.

"Someone stop that guy! Stop that guy in the leather jacket! He's got my wallet!"

 **Nevada.  
Thursday.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the Nightingale Circus!"

The audience screamed and clapped.

"For our first act today, we have everyone's favorite clowns!"

The twisted circus went on through all of the acts, until the final one.

"Now, what everyone's been waiting for, the beautiful, the fabulous, the daring, Shadow Wielder!"

The circus tent went black, the audience gasped. A spotlight showed a woman standing in a long black cloak. She had black hair and two different colored eyes. Her left eye was green and her right eye was blue. Her nails, painted black. She pulled out throwing knives, one for each hand. She threw them into the air and tore off her cloak, showing the audience the collection of knives hidden all over her body. The Shadow Wielder caught the two knives she threw, putting them both in one hand. Targets started to appear through out the circus ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am The Shadow Wielder. I am going to throw all of my knives into the bulls eye, and split each one down the middle!"

Shadow took out another knife and started to juggle. She began to add knives until all thirty knives were in the air. Turning, she threw one at a target, followed by fourteen more on the remaining targets. With her left over knives, she threw each one through the first fifteen. The audience gave her a standing ovation. Bowing, the Shadow left the ring.

The hooded figure stood clapping with the audience.

 **Los Angeles.  
Friday.**

"Okay Los Angeles, are we ready to end this? When that timer reaches zero, a tank full of flesh eating piranhas will fall from above. A lady has to have handcuffs, right girls? One, two, three!"

A woman with red hair stood above a tank. At three, two men pulled off the black suit she was wearing to show a silver sparkly swimsuit underneath. The men cheered the loudest. A bell rang and the woman was plunged into the tank. She began to work on getting the cuffs off. She got the one on her hand off then began on the bottom. She couldn't get it undone so she started to pound on the tank screaming.

"She can't get out!" one of the guys in the audience called out. The timer reached ten seconds left.

Another guy from the audience grabbed a pole and started to pound on the tank. He couldn't break it. The woman finally got the chains off of her feet. She swam up to the top right as the timer hit zero. She couldn't get out fast enough, so the piranhas fell on top of her. The last thing the audience heard was her scream. All that was left was a tank full of blood. A hushed silence fell over the audience. The hooded figure watched along.

"Come on! This is bullshit!" the audience turned to the voice.

The woman stood there drenched, but alive.

"Whoever came up with this is a sick, sadist!"

The audience started to cheer for her.

 **Chicago.**

A lady from the audience pushed the magician into his hotel room.

"I am your biggest fan!" she gasped.

"I can tell by you attacking my face right now, close the door."

"Come here!"

"Woah."

The woman pulled off her dress, leaving her in her bra and underwear. She fell on top of the magician in the bed.

"Wait." she pushed herself up.

"What?"

"How did you do-"

"The seven of diamonds on the side of the tower?"

"Yes."

"That's a trade secret."

"Uh huh."

"I'll give you a hint, it involved me bribing the tower electrician."

"How much?"

"Uh, fifty bucks?"

The woman pulled his top shirt off.

"Is it always the seven?"

"I can do that trick fifty two different ways."

"Can you do fifty two tricks on me?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Oooh, magic man."

"Woah."

The magician looked up to see a card in his jacket pocket.

"Get off." the magician pushed the girl on the ground, "You need to leave."

"Are you kidding me? Oh my god this is so embarrassing."

The magician got up to inspect the card. It had LOVER written across it and words on the back.

"Is this what you do?"

The magician drowned out the woman's words and muttered the words on the card quietly, "March 29, 45 East Evan St."

"Don't worry about it, I'll call you." the magician waved to the woman.

"You don't have my number."

"I'm magic, I'll find it. Have a good night."

"You are such an asshole."

 **New York.**

The other magician in the leather jacket leafed through the bills he found in the mans wallet. He threw the wallet away and counted the money, stuffing it in his jacket pocket. Feeling his other pockets, he pulled out a card. The front had DEATH on it and words written on the back.

 **New Orleans.**

The hypnotist was packing up his display when he found a card. The front said HERMIT. There were words on the back.

 **Nevada.**

The Shadow walked into her tent and began to change into sweats. She sat at her vanity with a sports bra and looked down to find the makeup wipes. A card was sitting on the table. Confused, she picked it up. It had TRICKSTER scrawled across the front. Words were on the back.

 **Los Angeles.**

The woman illusionist walked up to the now clean tank of piranhas. A card was floating in the water. The front had HIGH PRIESTESS on it. Words on the back.

The same pattern for every card.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Now You See Me or any of its characters. I only own Jaiyme Sanders. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

New York.

The redheaded magician walked up to the building of the address on her card. She got to the curb when a cab pulled up next to her.

"Henley? Henley!" the card magician called.

Henley turned around, "Danny? Hey!"

"Oh you got a card too? That's good for you. Congratulations. Listen, you wait here. I'm going to go and scope the place out."

"Hey, Danny. I'm not your assistant anymore."

The two began bickering as they climbed the stairs.

Meanwhile, The Shadow went to the nearby Starbucks to get a drink. She looked around to see if there was anything interestig to look at while she waited for her drink. Once her hot coffee was warming her hands, she then headed for the street she was supposed to meet whomever at. As she climbed the stairs, she heard arguing. Rolling her eyes, she stepped into the hallway.

"Oh. Hi." the redheaded girl said.

"Hi." Shadow shortly replied.

"You are?"

"Jaiyme."

"I'm Henley,"

Jayime nodded her head to show that she understood.

"Anyways, I'm sensing that you're a control freak." the bald guy began.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" the other guy asked.

"It doesn't take a mentalist to figure that out. You are a control freak." Henley instantly said.

"Well, I take that as a compliment."

"Oh well, only he would take it as a compliment."

"Okay, great, good. Another compliment."

Jaiyme rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so that's why you're no longer a couple?" bald dude asked.

Jaiyme snickered.

"A couple?"

"No, wait."

"No, no, no."

"We were never a couple."

"Never a couple."

"He used to saw me in half."

"She was a very good assistant."

"But I was too fat for Danny."

"Uh, no. I said that one time because of the trapdoor."

"You built it this size! No one could fit through there. No one!"

"Rebecca fit through. Rebecca fit for years."

"Nice going Romeo." Jaiyme punched Danny in the shoulder, quite hard.

"Hey!"

"Do you know how hard it is to stay in those tiny little costumes?"

"Uh, no. I'm the main attraction."

"Okay, so. He never made you feel special. Trust me, you deserve to feel special." bald dude cut in.

"That's a really nice story. Hope you guys enjoy each other's company." Danny turned to leave.

Another guy stood at the stairs. He looked at Danny with wide eyes.

"No way. J Daniel Atlas? I've seen anything that you've ever done. I mean, like. I idolize you man." the guy said.

"A true fan, it's nice to meet you." Danny shook his hand.

Jaiyme hit him in the back of the head.

"Why do you keep hitting me?"

"Because you're an egotistical prick." she replied.

Henley laughed.

"I'm Jack." the guy introduced himself.

"Question, did you get one of these?" the guy asked.

"Uh yeah." he pulled his card out to show everyone, "Death."

"The High Priestess." Henley began.

"Trickster." Jaiyme announced.

"Lover." Daniel smirked.

"Three minutes." Henley coughed.

Jaiyme laughed and looked at Daniel's expression, then laughed again.

"Hermit." the unnamed guy muttered.

"So what are we, uh, are we waiting for someone?" Jack asked.

"The door's locked." Daniel and Henley said at the same time.

"Oh, no. Nothings, nothings ever locked."

Jaiyme looked at him curiously. He picklocked the door open.

As the door swung open, Jaiyme looked at him in awe and had to say, "Dude, you have to teach me how to do that."

He looked back and smirked at her. She bit her lip and looked down. Lifting her head again, she stared into the dark room that awaited their arrival.

Henley started to walk through the door with a flashlight. It was a darkened room that sparked curiosity in Jaiyme's mind. The group of five entered the doorway.

"What is this place?" Henley asked.

"I thought my apartment was nasty." Merrit grumbled.

"Man, it's freezing in here." Jack added.

"What's that?" Jaiyme motioned to the card on the ground.

"I don't know." Danny responded, picking up said card.

"What's it say?"

"Now you don't."

"A rose by any other name." Henley commented, picking up a rose from the floor and putting it in a vase. Water trickled onto the floor.

"Guys, what's happening?" Jack questioned.

"Woah."

Fog started to creep up along the room.

"It's gas." Jack announced, wide eyed.

"Too thin. Dry ice." Jaiyme murmured back.

"Cool." Henley commented.

"What do you think this is all about?" Danny asked.

"Hold on." bald dude put his hand up, "Nah I got nothing."

"Wow thanks for that contribution. So helpful."

"I'm just trying to ease the air."

"Oh so you're like Buddha just without the wisdom."

"Then you're like Jesus, just arrogant, and none of your miracles come true."

"Okay love birds. Get a room." Henley commented.

Jaiyme snickered.

Danny tried to turn on the lights.

"Electricity's out." Jack muttered.

"Maybe it's not screwed in enough." Jaiyme looked up.

Jaiyme stood up and just managed to reach the lightbulb to screw it in. Blue lights flickered every where from some cameras.

Words were impossible to conjure up as the five looked in awe at the trick.

"Danny, be honest, did you do this?" Henley accused.

"No. But I'm wishing I did." Danny answered.

"It's a show." Jaiyme informed.

"It's not just any show."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Now You See Me or any of its characters. I only own Jayime Sanders. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

"Merritt McKinney, Daniel Atlas, Henley Reeves, Jayime Sanders, Jack Wilder. Arthur Tressler and the MGM Grand proudly present, the Five Horsemen!"

Five young adults walked out onto the stage. Three of them were men, while the other two were women. The women were in between the guys. The crowd cheered in approval and respect for the performers. Smiles graced their faces as they drunk in the crowd's applause. Being on stage gave an adrenaline rush that nothing else could bring. One of the men, the one wearing a fedora, stepped forward.

"Thank you. Tonight, we would like to try something that will, well, set us a bit apart. For our final trick, we're gonna do something never before seen on a Las Vegas stage. Or any stage for that matter." Merritt began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight, we are going to rob a bank," Jayime announced with a Cheshire grin.

The crowd screamed.

"That's a lot of excitement for a crime."

"I'm getting excited! What about you people?" Henley yelled.

The crowd cheered even louder.

"Okay, okay. Please settle down." Daniel announced, shouting over the roar of the crowd, "Now, who here has a bank they would like us to rob?"

Multiple people in the crowd started to raise their hands. Some were furiously waving them back and forth.

"That's a lot of people with a vendetta. So we'll choose one at random then."

Merritt, Jayime, and Henley walked over with three tubs full of plastic balls.

"My associates will make sure it's random."

Jayime walked over to a section of people and had one of the audience members pull a ball out. She sneakily switched the plastic ball with the one in her sleeve and threw it to Danny.

"Thank you, Jay. Section B? Could Section B stand?"

One part of the audience stood, cheering frantically. Merritt was the next to throw a plastic ball at Daniel.

"Thank you, Merritt. We are looking at row number five. Where is that?"

After Daniel made that announcement, only a few people from the section remained standing.

"And Henley, could I please have a random seat number?"

Henley was the last one to throw Danny a ball.

"Oh. Lucky number thirteen."

"B-5-13 Where are you?" Jayime cupped her hands around her mouth as she yelled.

A guy stood up in the audience.

"Ah, there you are. Hi. Could you confirm for me that this is, in fact, your seat? B-5-13?" Danny asked.

"Yes." the guy replied, holding his ticket stub.

"Okay, wonderful. Now, could you please tell us your name and the name of your bank?"

"Well, my name is Etienne Forcier and my bank, it's Credit Republican de Paris," Etienne informed.

"French. Uh. Okay." Jayime mumbled.

"We were hoping for something a little more local." Danny added, "A kind of mom and pop credit union with no security. But that's fine. A promise is a promise. Could you please come up to the stage and we'll rob your bank."

Etienne started his trek to the stage as the audience cheered.

"And while he does that. There is someone here tonight without whom we would just be five magicians working the circuit, trying to get, well, trying to get here. You probably know this man, if not from one of the many, many companies he puts his name on. He is our friend, he is our benefactor. Mr. Arthur Tressler. Please stand up Art. Please stand up."

Arthur Tressler stood up from his seat with the VIP's.

"The only man here with the Queen's cell phone number." Merritt joked.

After Merritt said that, Arthur went to sit back down.

"Actually, please stay standing Art. I want to say that when we came to Mr. Tressler, we promise that, as a unit, we could become the biggest name in magic." Danny gushed.

"So we wanted to say 'thank you.' And by the way, Art, you notice on the sign out front, we made sure to put your name on the top." Henley added.

Arthur smirked slightly, taking in all the attention, "If you turn out to be as good as you think you are, dear girl, that won't be necessary much longer."

"We haven't done our closer yet. Why don't you watch it then you can decide for yourself. Ladies and gentlemen, Arthur Tressler!"

As Henley was distracting Arthur and the audience, Merritt was hypnotizing Etienne.

"Thank you." Danny took over again, "And, of course, once again, the Cardinal of Clairvoyance, Merritt McKinney."

Merritt walked towards the center of the stage, "Etienne, what Jack is bringing to the stage now, is what we in the magic world call a teleportation helmet. You will need to wear this as it will allow you to literally fold through space and time to your bank in the 8th?"

Etienne shook his head.

"9th Arrondissement."

"Yeah." Etienne nodded.

"Now, once you are there, we will be able to speak with you through this helmet."

Merritt placed the helmet on Etienne's head.

"Oh my god that's beautiful."

The audience chuckled.

"It has the added attraction of being very stylish. It's about time the French learned from America on that subject. Is that a beautiful piece of headgear?"

"Thank you, thank you." Etienne was soaking up the attention.

"It is."

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

"Mais oui. Mais oui."

"But, before you go anywhere," Danny started, "Could you please pick a card, any card. Not that card! No, that's an old American joke. You can take that one."

"Okay. This one?" Etienne pulled one out of the stack.

"Show it to your friends in section B, but not to us. Okay, great. Now, if you could just sign your name on the card. Right there. In English, if possible."

"That's good." Merritt nodded once.

"Put it in your pocket."

"And now for one tiny detail." Henley announced.

Henley and Jayime pulled scarves out of their sleeves. The scarves twirled and spun until a machine appeared.

"Now, Etienne, let's step into this cockamamie contraption. And I'll step off of it. It's 11:50 pm here in Las Vegas. That's 8:50 am in Paris. Your bank opens in less than ten minutes. We're going to count down from three and send you through the teleporter to your bank." Danny informed.

The audience counted with Danny.

"Three!

Two!

One!"

The machine smashed together, and Etienne no longer stood on the stage.

"What the fuck?" Merritt breathed.


End file.
